GPA neutrality dispute
Introduction During the month of October, 2007, many prominent Alliances removed their signatures from the GPA's Declaration of Neutrality. These removals were based on the belief that GPA had not been neutral for some time, for some alliances dating back to when Kristen Marie was still President. Things culminated with two major events. The first event, based in the GPA public channel, involved a large number of alliance leader impersonations (including Bilrow, Jonathan Brookbank, and Moo-cows, among others) coupled with alleged "OOC attacks". These alleged "attacks" were allowed to continue, despite the fact that at least two GPA ops were present. The second event involved a foreign aid package sent to a GOONS nation, despite the fact that GOONS is still actively engaged in an alliance war with a portion of the ~ Coalition. The accusations against the GPA were that both the IRC incident and the illicit aid were handled poorly, and that the GPA couldn't be considered really neutral after all that had happened in recent times. The OOC incident Facts / Documents Incident logs, made available by Bilrow. A non-GPA user, using the name BilrowAIDS, was silently sitting in the public IRC channel of the Green Protection Agency on October, 13th, 2007. Two GGA Triumvirs, BilrowGGA and Jonathan_Brookbank then logged in and asked the GPA moderator OverlordXenu to take action against BilrowAIDS; the GGA position was that the name itself was offending towards the GGA's Bilrow. OverlordXenu (not a member of GPA Government) was the GPA moderator present in IRC at that time; he did not ban BilrowAIDS, under his interpretation of what the GPA Neutrality required in such a circumstance. Xenu's position was that the name was not offending. For this position of the GPA moderator, the GPA has been accused of allowing OOC insults in its IRC channel; as a result, the Grand Global Alliance, the New Pacific Order and the New Polar Order pulled out of GPA's Declaration of Neutrality. The Independent Republic of Orange Nations later pulled out of the DoN over a separate incident, but cited this event as a contributing factor toward their decision. The GPA later responded with many apologies; Xenu actions were examined and condemned by the GPA Government, and Xenu himself was expelled from the GPA. Two days after the incident was resolved, The Phoenix Federation decided to withdraw from the GPA Declaration of Neutrality too, because of the incident. It is important to note that the Alliance of International Defence is not involved in the incident. Their alliance tag would appear as "NAME-AiD-" and is simply a coincidental acronym, and not a satire on the AID syndrome. Further details The alleged offence, according to the GGA parties involved, consisted in the very "BilrowAIDS" name. At the moment the GGA started blaming the GPA, BilrowAIDS had in fact not said anything at all. However, his name implied that the player Bilrow was suffering from a disease, and Bilrow, as well as others, demanded the user to be punished. GPA Neutrality contested Said GGA Officials also accused the GPA of no longer being neutral, for allowing "attacks" against foreign leaders to be perpetrated in their IRC Channel. Antonio Salovega VI, GPA MoFA at the time, disclosed that his personal opinion was that Xenu had been guilty of aiding, or abetting hostilities. This has been interpreted as a confirmation of the GGA's accusations by some, but as proof that the GPA adhered to its neutrality standards (by punishing the offending member) by others. Discussion within the GPA Within the GPA, the decision to expel OverlordXenu proved controversial. It was expressed by many that the leadership had caved to foreign pressure. Valid de Impala called for a Vote of No Confidence (VoNC) against President Emperor_FU, Vice-President Thomasj_tx, and Minister of Foreign Affairs Antonio Salovaga, VI. The debate became heated. As an example, Antonio Salovega, VI accused Valid de Impala of using the VoNC "to postpone his own trial" for his "non-neutral comments in a public forum". Valid de Impala vigorously denied the allegations and charged that the leadership had denied OverlordXenu a fair trial. As a result of such exchanges, Antonio Salovega, VI resigned as Minister of Foreign Affairs and left the GPA. The "illicit" aid (Section to be developed... Help? -Jerdge 23:34, 28 October 2007 (UTC).) Category:Events